Gaston Waldgrave
Name: Gaston Waldgrave Physical Description Age: Undecided Height: 6'0'' Weight: 168 Hair: Brown Notable Features -lank hair -long brown beard -numerous scars -large facial scar running from ear to side of mouth. Born/Raised: Godan, Tear Past: Gaston Waldgrave was born and raised in the city of Godan in the realm of Tear. His father, a middle class merchant, made his fortune shipping grain to cities along the coast of the sea of storms. When the market began to dry up his fathers wealth began to go with it. Unable to support his family, he turned to gambling to try and make back his money. These where not happy years for Gaston, and though his father tried his buisness fell under. Forced to sell their ship and their warehouse for food, the family fell into poverty. Gaston was a bitter and angry child, unable to reconcile with the changes in his family or his status. Once a popular child, he was viewed as a pauper and a vagrant. Finally after a long year of hardship and poverty Gaston ran away. Angry at his parents for their failure, he joined the Navy. Gaston was used to the water, having spent much of his young life sailing the sea of storms with his father. Thus it was a natural choice for him return to the sea. His tour in the navy was short though, the discipline of military life chafed and he soon deserted. After jumping ship on one of the southern islands of the Sea of Storms he hooked up with a crew of smugglers running brandy and liquor into Illian. For a while it seemed as though he had found his niche in life, a life of freedom. The Illian Navy changed things for Gaston; his once carefree life on the seas was shattered. Cornered by a battleship while returning to their home port in Illian they attempted to run. A well placed catapult burned down their sails and left them helpless in the water. Gaston's captain was a stubborn and violent man, when the marines boarded the small skiff, his crew paid a price in blood. Gaston fought with the rest of his crew, but when the opportunity presented itself he threw himself overboard. He preferred to gamble on the familiar embrace of the sea than rely on the mercy of an Illian executioners axe. Tossed for what seemed like a full-turning of the wheel, Gaston was suspended in the black abyss. Unable to breath, unable to see he was cut off from everything except the slithering creatures of the sea. In the depths he cried out to the light, screaming to a deaf creator. When all seemed lost the black of the deep answered his drowned out pleas. For a moment Gaston thought he was dead, drowned he believed Shai'tan had come to claim him for an ill spent life. He begged and pleaded, promised anything for the chance to see the sky once more, pledging his soul to the dark a thousand times over for one more chance at life. Something heard him. When he once again gained consciousness, he found himself in a run down ward in the slums of Illian. The wise woman of the small and poor community dealt with him warily, telling him little of what had taken place to lead him to these circumstances. From the bits and pieces he could pull from her and the suspicious eyed residents of the small flat he had been found in the marshes south of the city. At first he had been thought dead, but one of the fishermen had perhaps noticed an eye flicker or heard a slight moan of pain. He was brought to the wise woman of the community and cared for. In fits of delirium he ranted about a great black creature that had carried up out of the depths, a monolithic beast of the depths. All the wise woman had been able to get out of him before sleep truly claimed him was "orbs of fire.." When Gaston had recovered, he was no longer a young man without a care in the world but an embittered angry youth. Despite his traumatic near death experience he was drawn to the sea. Yet where once he had looked to the horizon and the shining surf he now looked down, to the depths. The great abyss drew him with a morbid fascination, Gaston was a changed man. He murdered a man in Tear for his first ship, bribing the crew with stolen jewels and the promise of plunder. Back on the sea, he turned from smuggling to piracy seeing much money to be made in the increasing tensions between Illian and Tear. He hired himself out as a privateer numerous times, never keeping with one contract for long. Gaston was driven by a need, a deep and ravenous desire for life and the life of others. He fed numerous friends and enemies to the black abyss. Gaston Waldgrave, pirate, murderer strove to carve a name for him self in blood and fire. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Note that Gaston doesn't identify himself as a Darkfriend at the moment, and he will meet other DFs in up-and-coming RPs. Category:Darkfriend Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies